the_four_foremenfandomcom-20200213-history
Bobos Carlos Rizzy Wilson
"mOtHer MaY I hAve thE comMunism" - Bobos Carlos Rizzy Wilson Early Life All's good? Bobos Carlos Rizzy Wilson was born on June 25, 1979 in Caracas, Venezuela to parents Vladimir Wilson and Bailey Wilson, and also your mom. Bobos grew up in Venezuela, living an average lifestyle. He went to private school and had a good education in the city of Caracas. His parents at the time were the richest people in the entire world, so Bobos dreamed of becoming a millionaire. When Bobos was 7, his parents gave birth to a baby boy, but little is known about him other than he currently lives in Venezuela and has family in New Jersey. In 1987, Bobos was riding his bike, when all of a sudden, a car collided to his bike. Thankfully, Bobos only had mild injuries, but this caused him to have two IQ's: 666 and 66. The accident also caused him to occasionally hallucinate about killer eels along with Venezuelan president Nicolás Maduro . Strange Blue Man At the age of 9, Bobos and his family heard of a story that was going around the nearby city of Maracay. A mysterious blue man was discovered lurking around the city, holding a strange-looking object and riding it around the city only using one foot to push himself around. The weird part wasn't the object he was riding, it was obviously a scooter, but the machines and gadgets attached to the scooter were odd and obscure from a far viewpoint, leading local witnesses and observers questioning the blue man's origin. Newspapers and broadcasters only added to the conspiracy theories surrounding the blue man's appearance, making headlines suggesting a multitude of postulations. There are claims of the man being an alien, a man from the future, a man from another dimension, or even a dangerous spy working against the government. All this news outbreak had triggered a decision within the Wilson household into moving to Maracay, where well-known friends of the Wilson's resided. They figured staying close to friends would disclose feelings of uncertainty and fear in this time of obscurity and the potential threat the blue man could be to the city. However, by the time they moved, there were sightings of the blue man all across Venezuela (obviously including Maracay). Time Travel On September 27, 1988, something ''very strange ''happened. When Vladimir Wilson went to sit outside, he spotted a weird object in the yard. It was the blue man's scooter! Vladimir went to observe it. It had a clock, rod, and wooden bird on it. Vladimir decided to ride the scooter around the yard, but all of a sudden, Vladimir felt a strong force that was pushing him through a portal. Before Vladimir knew it, he fell on the ground. Vladimir immediately stood up and looked at the environment around him. It was completely unrecognizable. There was lots of traffic, lots of buildings, and lots of people in the sidewalk. Vladimir noticed that the environment looked a lot like the 1920's. Vladimir was obviously confused, but all of a sudden, he fell to the ground again. Vladimir looked up, and he saw his lawn, which seemed fine and untouched. Without hesitation, Vladimir grabbed the scooter and threw it in the basement, never telling his family about the incident. However, just 4 months shy of a year later, Bobos, who was 9 at the time, wandered into the basement with flaming curiosity. Bobos saw what seemed to be the scooter that his dad had frantically put into the basement, never to be seen, until now. Bobos decided to test out the scooter, maybe ride around town with it, but he could never prepare for what was about to happen next. Just a few seconds after Bobos rode the scooter, he felt a force, the same one his father felt. Before Bobos could even register what was happening, he was surrounded in complete darkness. "¿Aló?" Bobos exclaimed, his voice echoing into the darkness. Bobos could speak fluent English and Spanish "¿Hay alguien ahí?" Bobos asked. "Yes," a child's voice said. Bobos knew that the child was speaking English, and he could speak fluent Spanish and English, so he decided to speak the latter. "Fear not, friend, for I am here!" Said the same child's voice. A large, blue creature made out of ice appears right in front of Bobos. "Who are you?!" Bobos demanded. "I am the King of All Ice, His Excellency, MARTY WARD!!!" Marty Ward boomed. "How old are you?" Bobos asked. "I am 10 years old," Marty Ward answered. "Well, I am 9 years old," Bobos said. From there, Marty Ward and Bobos had a deep conversation about their daily lives. Bobos told Marty Ward about how a mysterious scooter had transported him to the place where he is now, and Marty Ward told Bobos about how he knew what was going to happen: The Big Bang. Bobos asked, "So you're telling me that I traveled 14 billion years into the past?" "Yep," Marty Ward answered. Bobos and Marty decided to wait for The Big Bang together. After a few minutes, The Big Bang finally came. All that Bobos could see was blinding light right in front of his eyes. He could also hear a loud explosion. "BYE MY FRIEND!!!" Marty shouted, loud enough for Bobos to hear. Bobos then fell to the floor. When he looked up, all he saw was his basement. Bobos was understandably confused about what had just happened. This incident made him aware that the scooter that his dad hid in the basement, wasn't just any scooter. In reality, it was a time machine. Teenage Years A few years of the time traveling incident, Bobos and his family lived peacefully in a rural part of Maracay. Sightings of the blue man vastly decreased, and things were looking well for the Wilson family. However, Venezuela's economy was take a turn for the worst, so the Wilsons all agreed to one decision: move to the United States. The Wilson family packed all of their belongings, and in a few long days, they settled in a small cabin in Dallas, Texas. In the United States, there were absolutely no sightings of the blue man, which the Wilsons considered a good thing. At this time, Bobos decided that he wanted to become famous, to be recognized by everyone in the world. He wanted to start a company, a small company that would skyrocket to a ''huge ''organization that everyone would know and love, but the only thing stopping Bobos from doing it is that he didn't know how to. He decided to work on this idea when he turned 18. The Four Foremen Small Company By the time Bobos was 18, he had written out how The Four Foremen would work. There were four ranks: Leader, Foreman, Member, and Associate. The Leader would be the highest rank, and would therefore have the power to appoint new Members and Associates, or fire them. The Leader, however, would not have the power to fire or appoint new Foremen, since it is a permanent position. The Leader would also have the power to create new events, parties, or meetings. The Leader's purpose is to make sure everything is running smooth in The Four Foremen. A Foreman would be the second-highest rank, and would have the power to choose any amount or type of Associate, but would not be able to appoint or fire any Members. A Foreman would have to be very close friends with the Leader. A Foreman's purpose A Member would be the second-lowest rank, and would get to choose any amount of Associates of any type kergerder.